


Hot Wired

by roe87



Series: Buck Wire [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Barb Wire au, Bathing/Washing, Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Movie AU, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Stripper Bucky Barnes, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky is a bounty hunter, and for tonight's job he's undercover at a strip club.Logan's job is to wait for Bucky and drive him home, but he decides to stick around and watch the show...





	Hot Wired

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Omg, finally I got around to Buck Wire, I've wanted to do this au for actual years now! 
> 
> So, for those unfamiliar with Barb Wire, it's a comicbook, but this au I'm basing off [the movie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barb_Wire_\(film\)), which is basically a hilarious, camp, trash B-movie with the plot of Casablanca.  
> It doesn't matter if you haven't seen or read the source material, all you need to know is Bucky is a BAMF bounty hunter, and there's a lot of scenes with bubble baths. :D
> 
> Speaking of Bucky in bubble baths, here is [art](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/184523604936/koriandr-art-commission-for-jro616) of that!
> 
>  
> 
> Story rated M for violence (to bad guys).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~
> 
>  **Also warning for** : brief/not graphic mentions of human/underage trafficking, rescuing of said underage human.
> 
>  
> 
> ~

Steel harbour 2027: The second American civil war.

The old democracy is overthrown by a tyrannical new group called The Congressional Directorate.

Every city in the nation is under martial law, except one: Steel Harbour. The last free city. A secluded island of shrinking independence, it is a place marked by chaos and crime, providing a home for a new kind of mercenary...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

9:07 Buck

_I need a pickup at 11. Wait for me outside._

 

 

Logan took his car and headed out to the address Bucky had given him.

It was a dive bar masquerading as a high class club, but it wasn't fooling anybody. Logan parked the car a block away, checked the time, and hummed in thought.

He had time enough to go check out what Bucky was up to.

Logan went to the club's entrance, paid the door charge, got patted down and had to leave his gun, knife and his phone at the coat check.

Then he was in.

He walked into the club's main room, with tables and velvet covered seats all facing a modest stage. Logan grinned to himself as he found a free table at the side, and sat down.

It was a strip club: the stripper currently onstage was dancing with veils. The music was loud and the bass thumped through the room. Logan ordered a beer from a topless waitress, and settled into his seat.

He couldn't contact Bucky via phone, so Logan discreetly removed a small earpiece from his pocket, and slipped it into his ear. The speaker piece was in his watch, but when Logan tapped it to make the line click, Bucky didn't answer.

He'd try again in a few minutes.

The stripper onstage received a smattering of applause from the audience and, now naked, left the stage.

Logan's beer was delivered, and he took a long swig as he looked around for Bucky. Logan couldn't see him anywhere yet.

Waiters dressed up in black suits got busy cleaning the stage of discarded clothes, and started setting up the next act. A waiter wearing a clear plastic poncho over his suit brought in what looked like a hose.

Interesting.

The music started up and the lights swirled around the stage. A new stripper walked out and Logan nearly coughed on his next swig of beer when he saw that it was Bucky.

"Holy shit," Logan murmured, wiping beer off his chin. He watched as Bucky, clad in black shiny booty shorts, and black straps criss-crossing his body, posed center stage. He had his biker boots on, and black knee pads. The hose at the foot of the stage came on, and Bucky was sprayed down with foam.

He moved his body to the music, closing his eyes against the foam as he flicked his long hair back, sending up an arc of water droplets.

Logan couldn't look away. Bucky turned around and flicked his hair again, dropping his ass down to the floor and then sliding into a crawl on hands and knees. He whipped his head around in a circle, wet drops flying off of him, and he grabbed at the straps covering his chest, teasing the audience with flashes of nipple.

Logan was enjoying the show, and apparently so was some jerk over in the front.

"Whoo!" he yelled, clearly very drunk. "C'mon, honey, get it all off!"

Logan saw the moment Bucky heard the guy above the music, and the glare he directed to the crowd.

"C'mon!" the man yelled, as other patrons began to side eye him.

"He's gonna regret that," Logan murmured, and took a sip of beer. He watched Bucky crouch down on the stage and undo one of the buckled straps from his body. To the audience it looked like he was getting ready to strip, but Logan knew Bucky was searching through the lights and foam for his target.

"C'mon, babe!" the man yelled again.

Bucky drew his arm back and whipped the strap out at the audience, nailing the guy right in the face. He went down with a shout, sprawling onto the floor.

Bucky slowly rose to a stand, then turned around to walk away. The other patrons whooped and cheered as security removed the man on the floor, and the sequin curtain fell across the stage to shield Bucky from view.

Logan smiled to himself, and drank the rest of his beer.

A few moments later he heard a tap-tap in his earpiece, so he shifted to lean forward and affect a casual chin resting in hand pose, and spoke quietly into his Comms, "Hey."

"What're you doing in the building, you asshole," came Bucky's murmur in reply.

The insult was fond, without anger.

Logan smirked. "Enjoying the show. How about you?"

"I'm fucking working," Bucky griped, "and now I gotta go shower. Make yourself useful and listen in on the slimy guy with the comb-over two tables to your left."

"Got it," Logan said, then added, "By the way, you looked hot out there."

"Oh, blow me," came Bucky's reply, then the line went dead.

"I would, too," Logan said to himself, then fiddled with his watch to get the radar function working. He had some eavesdropping to do.

 

 

~

 

 

Bucky showered in the changing room, washing the gooey foam off his body.

Seriously, he couldn't wait to get into a long hot bubble bath after tonight.

He washed his hair quickly then towelled off, and wrapped his dripping hair up in a hand towel.

When he entered the main dressing room wearing a robe, a couple of performers were at the row of vanity mirrors.

"How's the crowd, hon?" the blonde asked him.

Bucky sat down at a spare vanity, and undid the towel from his head. "Wet," he replied, patting his hair dry.

He ran a comb through the lengths then twisted it up on top of his head and secured it with a clip. Bucky used the towel to rub at his neck for cover as he inserted his earpiece.

Bucky didn't speak, he pulled on his nondescript wrist cuff, and tapped out a message to Logan: _Any info?_

"Been listening in on comb-over guy," Logan's voice filtered in his ear, "and a weasly little guy with an accent approached his table to say, the veal is chilling in the kitchen."

Bucky suppressed a shudder, and tapped back a reply. _Got it. Go wait for me outside while I go steal their package._

"Will do," Logan said. "Also, heads up, the weasly guy is headed backstage now."

Bucky rolled his eyes. The weasly guy with the accent, that was Zola, the club's manager. He'd already tried to put the moves on Bucky once tonight.

Bucky folded his hands and rested his chin on them as he looked in the vanity mirror to watch the door.

Sure enough, it opened and in strolled Zola.

He made a beeline for Bucky and leaned in over him.

"That was... a very interesting performance," Zola breathed on him, his breath gross. "I'd like to talk to you about coming back... in my office." He winked at Bucky in the mirror. "I'll be waiting for you."

Bucky faked a placid smile. "I'll be there," he said, injecting breathiness into his voice.

Zola licked his lips and touched Bucky's shoulder as he left.

When he'd gone Bucky exhaled in a huff. Boy, he could not wait for that bubble bath later.

 

 

~

 

 

_11.37_

 

 

Back in his bike leathers and his hair loose, Bucky took his bag and slipped out of the dressing room, headed to the club's kitchens on the upper floor.

Inside the kitchen, the lights were off and it was empty. Only the soft flicker of the insect lights cast a blue glow over the stainless steel worktops.

Bucky moved silently, and saw the walk-in freezer with a padlocked handle. He went to the door to inspect the lock, then set his bag down on a worktop to rummage for the right lockpick.

The door to the kitchen opened and Bucky froze.

Shit, he thought, hearing one set of footsteps approach.

Bucky didn't move, but reached instead for the cigarette packet inside his bag.

"What are you doing in here?" Zola scoffed from behind him.

"Looking for a light," Bucky said calmly, taking one cigarette out. He turned around slowly and held it up between two fingers, looking directly at Zola. "Got one?"

Zola shook his head with a smile. "I don't smoke."

Bucky put the cigarette to his lips and blew, shooting out a dart that hit Zola square in the forehead.

"Uh," he gasped, eyes crossing together as he slowly crumpled to the floor.

"Neither do I," Bucky said, neatly stepping over the unconscious body.

Bucky picked the lock and yanked open the door. Inside, hanging racks of meat, and one young man in a prep school uniform cowering in the corner.

"Who-who're you?" he stammered.

"I'm the one who's getting you out of here," Bucky said, striding in and offering his hand. "Come on."

The kid took Bucky's hand, his skin clammy and cold, and Bucky hauled him to his feet. They had to hurry. Bucky picked up his bag and pulled the kid along with him to the exit.

He heard voices coming toward the kitchen door and stopped.

"Shit," he muttered, and quickly pulled the kid the other direction.

Bucky looked around. No windows, but there was a garbage shoot. Bucky yanked the hatch open and hoisted the kid up there.

"Ah!" the kid whimpered as he slid down the shoot to the garbage room.

Bucky climbed in after him and slid down. As he landed on soft bags of trash, he touched his watch to activate the tracker. "You better be outside," he said into his Comms.

Logan tapped back an affirmative.

Now Bucky just had to find a window. He took the kid's hand and pulled him along, running out into a hallway.

There was a street facing window. Bucky looked for an opening but there was no latch, and the glass was thick. He took a small detonator from his bag and secured it to the center of the window.

"What're you doing?" the kid gasped, as Bucky put a hand on his shoulder to turn him away. "We're, like, three storeys up!"

"Shut up," Bucky hissed, as the detonator beeped and he shielded the kid from the blast. Glass blew out noisily, and when Bucky turned round to check, the window was no more.

He took his grapple gun from his bag and used it to knock out any remaining glass fragments left, then leaned out the window to look for a target.

"You have to be crazy," the kid whined, as Bucky fired the grappler across the street. The hook hit the chimney of the neighboring building.

Bucky tested the line, then secured the grapple gun to the window ledge. He took the kid's hand, even as he squirmed and protested.

"Don't make me knock you out," Bucky warned, and quickly strapped a safety harness over them both before climbing out onto the ledge with him. Bucky secured their harness to the line and then kicked away from the window, letting the drop and gravity do the rest.

The kid screamed as they flew along the zipline, cold night air whipping past them. Bucky braced for the landing when they reached the roof, feet hitting the ground running and then digging his heels in to slow them down.

"You can stop bawling now," Bucky said, undoing the harness and discarding it. The kid was wide eyed with shock, and Bucky took his hand again to pull him to the fire escape at the side of the building.

Shots fired from across the street, and Bucky pushed the kid down for cover. He crouched down himself as bullets pinged off the bricks all around them, and he calmly opened his bag and pulled out his second favorite rifle. He assembled it in quick, practised movements, then pointed it over the top of the bricks and peered through the scope.

He saw the two idiots with pistols at the window, and now they were in his crosshairs. Bucky huffed lightly, and pulled the trigger. He took down one guy, then the second.

He waited a moment to see if anyone else appeared, but it looked like they had a window to escape. Bucky put the safety on, then secured the rifle onto his back.

"Come on," he said, nudging the kid to get up. "Before they come back with more guns."

The kid slowly got to his feet, his school uniform dusty and dirty. Bucky took hold of his blazer to march him to the fire escape.

They began the climb down, only two floors, their footsteps banging loudly on the metal steps.

"Logan," Bucky said, a little breathless.

A light flashed down on the street: car headlights.

Bucky jumped down from the fire escape onto the ground, and helped the kid down. Then he took his hand and made a run for the car.

Logan was sitting in the driver's seat, calmly smoking a cigar. Bucky opened the back door and shoved the kid in. He slammed the door shut again and went around the front, taking his rifle off as he got in the passenger seat.

"Go," he ordered, shutting the door.

Logan smiled around his cigar. The engine was already purring, so Logan put it into gear and took off.

Bucky twisted around in his seat to check if there were being followed, but he couldn't see anybody.

Looked like their lucky night.

"All good?" Logan asked.

Bucky smiled as he faced front. "Like taking candy from a baby."

"And where are we taking the baby?"

"Head back to the harbour," Bucky told him. "His parents will be waiting with the cash."

"My parents?" the kid squeaked.

"Yeah, kid," Bucky said, adjusting the rearview mirror to look at him. "They hired me to rescue your sorry ass tonight. Let this be a lesson: human traffickers use social media sites to bait underage kids like you into meeting up. Remember that, and never do it again."

The kid nodded fast. "Yessir. Th-thank you."

"Thank your parents who were willing to shell out the cash," Bucky said, pressing the button to wind down his window. He reached over and plucked the cigar from Logan's mouth, tossing it out the car.

Logan chuckled. "You could've just asked."

"You've met me, right," Bucky drawled.

Soon, very soon he could get into a bath.

And if this kid's rich parents paid up, he might even have enough to start thinking about crossing the border and relocating to Canada.

Bucky was long overdue an early retirement.

 

 

~

 

 

After they'd done the exchange and collected the bounty, Logan drove Bucky back to the Hammerhead bar in Steel Harbour.

It was Bucky's bar, but it wasn't making nearly enough money to stay afloat. That's why Bucky did the bounty hunting on the side, and that was how Logan had started working with him. He'd worked the bar first, then after helping throw out some undesirable customers, he'd caught Bucky's eye and got offered extra jobs, like helping out tonight.

Logan needed the extra money too, so he usually said yes.

Plus, it was kinda fun.

 

The club was still open when they got back, but after parking the car they took the side entrance in to be discreet. Bounty hunting was illegal, and they tried to keep it on the down low.

Bucky let them into his private office upstairs, and took his rifle off so he could stretch his arms. "Ugh, I need a bath," he groaned, rolling his shoulders.

Logan smiled, and set the bag of cash down onto the desk. "That your way of distracting me so I forget you haven't paid me for tonight?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Logan. "Would it distract you?" he asked, holding up his rifle.

Logan watched as he began disassembling it. "I already saw you hosed down earlier," he pointed out.

"That's not an answer, Logan." Bucky stored his rifle into the safe. "Open the bag."

Logan unzipped the bag and gazed down at the bundles of notes inside. It looked like a lot, but it probably wouldn't stretch far.

"One for me, right?" Logan said, picking out one bundle.

Bucky stalked around the desk and picked up the bag. He took out another wad of cash and held it up, looking Logan in the eye.

"You can have this too, if you come on another job with me Sunday night."

"Doing what?" Logan asked.

"To pick up a two bit crook and deliver him to a sleazebag crook," Bucky said. "Nothing hard."

"Sure." Logan took the cash. "Just tell me when and where."

Bucky gave him a half smile, and turned around to leave with the rest of the cash.

His apartment was upstairs, and as he climbed the spiral staircase he called down, "Wanna do me a favor?"

"What?" Logan called back.

"Run my bath while I get undressed."

Logan's mouth dropped open in surprise, and it took a moment for his brain to catch up.

"Alright," he said, tucking the money into his jacket and hurrying up the stairs.

 

 

~

 

 

Bucky's apartment was something else. Knives and ammo on coffee tables, guns and surrealist art paintings hanging on the walls.

Logan was in the upstairs bathroom, which was a mostly bare, industrial room with the giant water tank for the building. There was one rug, on top of which sat a clear glass oval bath.

Logan took off his jacket and hung it up next to a rifle on the wall. He ran the hot water and looked through bottles of bath oils on a shelf. He hadn't a clue which oils to use, so he tipped in two bottles.

As the bath filled and the bubbles appeared, Logan dimmed the lights and lit a few of the scented candles set along the side.

It was quiet, but the bass from the club a couple floors down thumped and pulsed through.

Logan waited for the bath to fill, and dipped his hand into the water. He added a bit of cold, and swirled his hand back and forth to mix it up, splashing bubbles up his shirt.

When it was ready, he turned off the taps. "Bath's done," he called.

Bucky came up the staircase in a robe, gathering his hair in both hands. Logan watched him clip it on top of his head, then come over to the bath to test the water.

"Perfect," he said, and opened his robe.

"Um..." Logan averted his eyes to be polite. "You want me to leave?"

The robe fell to the floor and Bucky stepped into the bath, water sloshing. "Do you want to leave?"

"Um." Logan glanced back as Bucky submerged himself in the bubbles. "What do you want?"

Bucky reached for a sponge from the side table, and offered it out to Logan.

Logan smiled, and took the sponge. He bent down on one knee to crouch by the bath, dipping the sponge in to wet it.

Bucky turned away, offering his back to Logan. His skin was creamy white, marred with a few scars and old bullet wounds. Not unlike Logan's own.

He squeezed the sponge and drizzled water over Bucky's bare shoulders.

"Does this count as extra work," Logan asked, "or as a perk of the job?"

"Is everything about work with you?" Bucky replied.

"Just like to know where I stand." Logan dipped the sponge into the water again, and brushed it slowly up Bucky's back.

Bucky shivered at the touch, and Logan paused before he stroked the sponge across his shoulders.

"Or," he said softly, "are we mixing business with pleasure?"

"I don't know," Bucky said, just as soft. "I am your boss, but I won't fire you if you say no to me."

Logan circled the sponge over Bucky's back and around his shoulderblades. "And if I say yes?"

"Don't feel like you have to––"

"I want to," Logan said.

Bucky looked round, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "In that case, this tub's big enough for two. Hop in."

Logan nodded, but he hesitated. "What, like... now?"

"The water won't stay hot forever."

"Good point." Logan dropped the sponge in the water and stood, and began to peel off his clothes.

Bucky looked over his shoulder to watch, and shifted a little to make space as Logan stepped into the tub. Water and bubbles sloshed around as he sat down. He reached out and pulled Bucky against him, into the open V of his legs.

Bucky let out a small sigh, then laid back against Logan's body. He rested his head on Logan's chest, so Logan picked up the sponge and scrubbed it lightly over Bucky's front, washing his chest.

"How's this?" Logan murmured.

"Mmm," was all Bucky's reply.

Logan washed the sponge over Bucky's pecs, asked, "Just so I know, is this a one time thing, or...?"

Bucky sighed, and twisted around in Logan's arms. "How about you stop asking questions," he said, pressing himself into Logan, "and kiss me?"

Logan smiled, and let go of the sponge so he could tighten both arms around Bucky.

"Works for me."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~  
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first part. (I would like to write more/the rest of the plot, but as it would be a big project I've broken it up into parts. Can totally be read as standalone's too.) 
> 
> Here is a [rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/180140309050/hot-wired-by-roe87-rating-mature-archive).
> 
> I am also on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com)!


End file.
